goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Lan bullies Sheeta during Inside Out/Clobbered by Indiana Jones and his friends
Summary: Transcript: Part 1: Kai Lan bullies Sheeta during Bing Bong's death *(Regal Cinemas, July 10, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. The Monster children are watching Inside Out. However, Kai-Lan is not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) *(A 13 year old girl named Sheeta started sniffling and her eyes began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Kai-Lan very happy) *Kai-Lan: Ha! (X20) Sheeta, you stupid princess. Due to being sad over Bing Bong's death, you're such a crybaby princess! You are a crybaby princess! (X10) *began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Sheeta in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Kai-Lan: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a phoenix. Scared of insects you are, whimping like a phoenix. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Kai-Lan and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Kai-Lan: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Kai-Lan and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby princess!! *began to bawl even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire Regal Cinemas, killing over 1,000,000 innocent people, injuring over 980,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives *to: Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo outside the theater *Reggie: Great, just great! Now our chances to see Rampage from 2018 has slipped right out of our hands! *Classified: I agree with you Reggie! We better get out of here before any of us gets severely hurt! Part 2: Kai-Lan gets clobbered by Indiana Jones and his friends *to: Outside Kai-Lan's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Dramaric Chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Roll Light: Kai-Lan, how dare you make fun of my friend Sheeta and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole Regal Cinemas due to the sad scene in Inside Out over Bing Bong's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $50 million to repair the whole Regal Cinemas!!! *Casey Kelp: I agree with Roll! *Seaberry Delight: You probably killed over 1 million people because of what you did to Sheeta!! *Tiki: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! *Nowi: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 980,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Sheeta bawl extremely harder! *Shigure: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Sheeta's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! *Female Kana: Why would you make Sheeta cry like that?! Do you know she's a young Phoenix monster?!! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Sheeta cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!!! *Nowi: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Sheeta! Now she needs to go to sleep early because of you making her bawl like a child! *Roll Light: You are grounded for googolplex years. Now Indiana Jones and his friends will beat you up! *Jones appears as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly *Indiana Jones: Part 3: The aftermath *Freddy Ferret: Everyone, I'm very sorry about what happened when Kai-lan bullied Sheeta during Inside Out. *Cyber Woo: No Freddy Ferret. It wasn't your fault. We should've went to the Regal Cinemas right before Kai-lan caused trouble by bullying Sheeta. *Bing Bong: I know. That would've been better. *Sharptooth: Hey, how about we go see Rampage (2018) at AMC Theaters instead? *Aslan: Alright! Nice idea! Part 4 finale: Female Kana comforts Sheeta with a nail makeover Category:Kai Lan's grounded days Category:Sheeta's ungrounded days Category:X Bullies Somebody During Some Films